A Wolf's Prayer
by smolus-adorabilis
Summary: Fan fiction inspired by this Animatic: /watch?v HA3ohIr8WL0 Warning! Mature because there is heavy smut and additional triggar warning for NonCon
1. Prologue

Winter was setting in, the streets of the four towns were filled with fear and screams of the hunted. Women of brown and black hair lay dead in the streets. Cries of agony from mothers whose children were marked based on the color of their hair. Each Town hunted the same colors. Brown and Black. Black for Death, Brown for Beasts. Girls born with these colors in their hair were considered evil and ill omens, and thus, the sad tradition of hunting them came every winter.

The belief was that each hair color meant something different, Brown haired women were Witches of the Earth and commanded beasts. Black Haired women were Harbingers of Death who flew on the Wind. Blond hair was a Symbol for Healing and Medicine and thus Holy Water. Red hair was Sacred, as it represented sacred Fire. Winter's were long and harsh for these villages, and some used to think that my killing the maidens of brown and black hair it would keep their families safe from death and beasts. Thus every winter so many were slaughtered from this superstition; One Winter the Village head's, who all had girls of their own, came together to try and find a way to stop all this bloodshed.

The Village Elders came together at the mount of the 4 elements, each man with the color hair that represented his village. Blond for Water, in the South, Brown for Earth in the West, Black for Wind in the East, and Red for Fire in the North. The four men called in a warlock in hopes of finding a way to end the slaughter and bloodshed of innocent women. Unfortunately for these elders, this warlock did not have their best interests at heart.

"I see a time of sacrifice, but also a time of great peace" he said, a practiced smile on his face and deception hidden undertones of honey in his voice.

"Every year after the first winter's snow, a woman in a red hood must be sent into the woods to be eaten by a wolf. Her soul will be taken to the sacred fire on high and the town will be saved for another winter. Every year one village must send their fairest maiden, a different hair color each year." When the warlock finished the elders looked to one another with pained expressions, how could they send these girls into such a situation? They wanted to end the death not ritualize it.

But the warlock persisted, using his magic to slowly pierce the minds of the elders, and drive them mad.

"If it is what we must do…"The Wind was the first to fall, the other elders began to break. "I see no other way" Came from the Water. "I am in agreement." Said the fire. But the earth was not so easily broken. "Listen to yourselves! You want to sacrifice women? Have you gone mad?" The warlock began to grin and let out a cackle of delight.

"My dear earth elder, I must congratulate you on your will, my magic seems to have no effect on you" The earth village elder looks perplexed but quickly realized what was about to happen.

"No matter, Your son is old enough to lead now, and his mind is much easier to manipulate." The other elders eyes had turned red from the warlocks madness and turned on the Elder of earth.

Fighting broke out and eventually the Earth Elder was brought to his knees.

"Last chance old man." The warlock's eyes gleamed. "Join us or die." A small gasp was heard at the cave's entrance. The Elder of earth looked in fear at the small girl. His girl, his precious little one. "Run! RUN!" The small girl started to cry, shaking her head. "RUN NOW!" her father demanded as the Elder of Wind drew his sword and came after her. The girl ran in fear looking back to see her father's face before watching the Elder of Fire take off his head with his sword. The girl continued to cry, tears blinding her as she ran. The Wind elder was right on her tail.

The small child ran until she tripped on a branch, causing her to cut her knee on the frozen rocks beneath her. She looked up at her assailant and cried out, closing her eyes in fear and curling up on the ground.

"Nowhere left to run whelp." The Elder raised his sword to strike; but the blade never hit it's mark. The sound of something burning made the small girl open her eyes. The Wind elder was nothing more than ash, his sword in the hand of a middle aged woman with long black hair. With her a small girl with the same black hair seemed confused but she clung to her mother's leg for safety.

"I knew this day would come…." The woman's face twisted into sadness as she seemed to mourn the death of the Wind elder. "Come we must go." She forces herself to pull the black haired child along while scooping up the brown haired one in turn.

Night fell as the villages are lied to about the incident on the mount. The woman took the two girls to her home in the deep forest where no man dared trot. There, in her cottage two more young girls lay asleep in their beds; a Blond haired girl and a Red haired one too.

"Lily go to the fire and get me the blankets laying there, we need to use those scraps for her knee." the black haired girl, Lily, nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile the brown haired girl clung to the woman, crying silently as the image of her father's death replayed in her head over and over. "Shhhhhhh, Hush child, shhhhhh…" The woman knew it was a futile effort to try and sooth her now but what else could she do?

"I know what you saw has your heart in pieces child, I am sorry, I am so sorry." Lily brought the thin linen blankets and began to help rip them into usable bandages.

"Why…" The girl finally spoke "Why did they do that? Why did they take my daddy from me..?"

The woman sighed deeply and set the girl on a stool near the fire.

"That man, the man with red eyes. He's a very bad man, he used his magic to hurt your father, and to hurt these villages." the woman spoke softly as she cleaned the girls knee and wrapped some bandages around it.

"But why?!" She asked again and the woman sighed once more.

"I wish I knew sweet love." The woman touched her poor little head tenderly.

"He's always been this way." she paused to watch the girl closely.

"You both didn't deserve this...One day you will be able to take your homes back." she told the girl slowly.

"Take it back?" the woman nodded.

"But today is not that day, you have a lot of training ahead of you."

The witch smiled gently at the girl whose eyes widened with wonder and perhaps, just a little bit of hope.

Years later a boy was tied tightly with chains. The warlock laughed at his attempts to get free.

"It took us a long time to hunt that mother of yours down, who knew she'd just die and leave us with exactly what we needed?" The boy howled in pain, a wolf forced into human form. "Settle down boy. I've given you a gift you see? You can take human form to escape human hunters, and in return, you will be my instrument of death." The warlock began his spell on the boy who cried out.

"Thy body will be my tool, thy mind be under my control. You shall take the life of the red hood maiden. Become a beast at the sight of the Red hood and feed on the maiden's soul!"

The spell penetrated the wolf cubs mind like a spear but it was repealed. He could feel his mother holding him.

"You're mother's spirit protected you from my spell. No matter, I might not have full control but you are still my slave boy." The warlock freed him from his chains and the cub took off. The poor thing tried to run outside the village but was stopped by immense pain in his legs. He couldn't move. He tried again to leave but his legs burned again in agony. He was trapped.

"You see?" The warlock cackled maniacally. "Leave me alone!" The boy growled in fear.

"Of course my boy, I'll leave you be." The warlock's smirk was sickening.

"But first you must kill this girl for me." He nodded and a woman with brown hair fell from what seemed like nothing. She was crying and looked like she was terrified.

"This poor soul is the Late Earth Elders wife, since her husband couldn't do what needed to be done for the safety of the village, the other elders decided she should be the first sacrifice.

"S-sacrifice? No! I don't want to kill her!" the wolf cub growled making the warlock chuckle.

"I thought you might say that." He took out a red hooded cloak from his bag and placed it gently around the woman's shoulders.

"How about now my boy?"

"Nngh…." the wolf felt his instincts hit him like a brick. He suddenly felt a carnal need to take that woman's life. He was able to shift back into a wolf and stalked around the woman, circling her like the predator he was. In an instant of pure, feral need, he took the woman. Her throat was cut open with his fangs and she bleed out onto the snow until he heart stopped beating.

When his mind snapped back the wolf became a boy again and jumped back in surprise. He trembled in fear at what he had just done.

"Good boy. Now you're free to roam the 4 villages as much as you like~" The warlock left the boy, his laughter mixing with the boy's howl of agony.

(Inspired by danydarkly 's Animatic Wolf Song this is my interpretation on the story from the song and the Animatic. This takes place before the Animatic the next chapter will most likely be during and then it will go from there :D

Hope you like it so far!)


	2. Chapter 1

He felt her before He saw her, a woman with Crimson hair. It was time, and He had to fight. Fight it. Don't look, don't think. Please no.

He felt his control slipping, his body wasn't his own anymore. Then He saw her, stumbling through the winter forest, her feet froze to the bone. The Darkness holds no solace, so very, very far from crimson cloak behind her drags, it's torn by thorns and snagged to rags. His mind slipped into the madness, He felt it, the feral need inside me, forced out by the curse. Lightning cracked and his mind fell over the edge.

Pity maiden for your folly, to venture in these woods alone. Mercy lives not in the holly, no compassion from the stones.

Her fear brings tears like summer rain.

"Oh mother father, where are you…?"

From there everything went blank. When he came to himself again, she was under him, still warm, crying. Her blood decorated the snow like rubies. He cursed himself and looked up at the sky. Another death, more pain. As if he wasn't used to this. This was different though, this hurt more. He'd liked this one. He'd wanted her. He felt a deep pain in his chest. He thought he'd known better. But he dared to hope he could love someone and she'd stay alive.

Days later he found himself wondering around the forest again. Like hell he was going into town after this. How could he be so stupid as to get close to someone? His heart got her killed. Maybe the warlock was right, he should just throw his heart away.

He sat on a snowy mount, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top. _Why me? Mother… What do I do?_ He felt himself praying again. Was there no way to escape this? Was there no where he could be safe?

He took out his mother's necklace, apparently her sister had given it to her. _I wonder where my aunt is now anyway?_ It was supposed to protect him. Lot of good it's done so far. It was a simple silver chain with a small heart pendent on it. He'd never worn it because it was frankly too much of a woman's necklace. He always kept it in his coat pocket, right next to his own heart. There was apparently a spell that went with the necklace, but he'd never used it. He flipped over the pendent and looked at the small words.

"Thy heart be near my own, what has been ripped be sewn. Threads of fate weave me into, a tapestry made for two… Really?" He looked it over and sighed, absentmindedly threw the necklace over his right shoulder. He stopped when he realized what he'd done.

"Oh fuck, no!" He turned at watched his mother's necklace bounce on the rocks below before landing on a thin trail. He went after it shocked at what i had done, but he paused.

He felt her before he saw her. A woman in a thick brown cloak. Her scent filled his lungs like a deep fresh spring. Brunette. Definitely an Earth woman. She was carrying a lantern and all he could see was the shine from her eyes.

He was frozen in his tracks. He couldn't make his body move. It was like the curse was kicking in but, different. He wasn't sure how though, it was just different. She looked at his mother's necklace, curiously at first before picking it up. He felt his tail wagging before he could stop it.

She jumped at the sound and he mentally cursed himself as she backed away from him. _Shit, be smooth._

"Don't be afraid I...Was just looking for that." He pointed to the necklace.

"Oh!" her voice was soft, "I wondered how this got here, sorry!" she became flustered and offered the necklace back.

"You know…" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Her scent was intoxicating, he touched his lips her the back of her hand. He breathed deep, taking her in before looking into her eyes. Deep brown, like rich earth in the spring. Her face was turning red, how cute.

"Perhaps you should keep it, I think it would look lovely on you." He turned on all his charms. Was he going crazy? That was his mother's necklace! Yet as he held her hand in mine he couldn't stop himself.

"S-sir…" She stuttered "Please I don't even know your name!" She protested. _Oh right, manners._

"Leikos, and my I have the honor of knowing your name, lovely maiden?" Really? Did he just say that? _Shoot me._ But it worked, she was blushing again.

"Abigail, It's...a pleasure Leikos." He grinned wolfishly, "The pleasure is all mine Sweet." he reached over for her face gingerly and slowly removed her hood. _One look, just one look at her face just one-_

"Abigail! You come home now!" another woman's voice rang out causing the lovely maiden to jump and drop the lanturn, taking away any visibility of her face. _**Dammit!**_

"I-I'm so sorry Leikos, that's my mother! I have to go!" She took off towards the other woman's voice. Leaving him alone in the dark.

What just happened? Did he just give away his mother's necklace, to a woman he just met, after just swearing off of them?

"Fuck!" He cursed into the night as he contemplated running his head into a tree.

Back at the house Abigail was being scolded by Lilith, or The Matron Mother as the girls had come to call her.

"Do you realize how late it is? Where were you young lady?" Mother was furious, "I've told you time and time again until we get your powers under control it is NOT safe for you to roam the forest alone!" Abby felt bad for making the Matron worry and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around! I felt something weird nearby!" She admitted and Lilith cocked a brow at the young woman.

"Define weird." she urged, sitting across from her adoptive daughter. Part of Abigail's power was her instinct and more often than not she was right when it kicked in, but Abby was still unable to hone in on what each feeling meant so Lilith would often talk her through what she was feeling in hopes of figuring it out.

"It was like...I'm not sure, a strong feeling in my chest and gut, telling me I needed to go there. I found a silver necklace…" She trailed off not wanting to mention the man right away.

"Let me see." Lilith opened her palm for the necklace and Abby hesitated. Not that she wanted to disrespect the Matron, just something in her body didn't want to give up the pendent. She had to force herself to show her adoptive mother the silver pendent. Once Lilith realized what she was seeing she gasped and took her hand back.

"No that's ok, keep it. Don't worry it's not dangerous." her immediate response earned her a confused but relieved look.

"That...is a pendent of Mating. Used by some to, as the name suggests, find their life partner. Where did you get that? Was there someone else out there with you?"

Abby hesitated again but sighed and nodded, her faced turned pink and she felt a warmth in her chest.

"There was a man with ashy black hair, apparently it was his…" she looked at the pendant with a tender smile, still dazed from the encounter with the handsome man.

"What was his name? Did you even ask? Or where you too busy being charmed by Mr. Handsome?" Lilith teased making the girl blush more deeply.

"H-he said his name was Leikos, he was...very charming…" Her whole face was turning red, how cute was she? _Her first romance!_ Lilith thought, smiling wolfishly to herself _And if I'm correct her only one, if the boy isn't stupid and plays his card right!_

Lilith gave her adoptive daughter a warm smile and nodded.

"As usual, I can't tell you all my secrets, but," she looked Abby in the eye "You're gonna wanna trust me on this, Leikos is a good kid, a little dumb but we can't blame him for that. Be kind to him, be yourself and you still can't go into town." Abby gave the Matron a confused look but just nodded. Lilith was a woman with many secrets and she wasn't one to ever give them up until the time was right. Sounds like she knows this man, and trusts him. Or at least doesn't see him as dangerous, which meant she could see him again! Though despite her excitement Abby had to wonder. How did Lilith know who Leikos was, just by seeing this necklace…?


	3. Chapter 2

"What am I doing?" Leikos asked himself as he wallowed in his own self loathing on a particularly cold snow hill. This curse was driving him nuts, the warlock must have fun toying with him. But how was he making the curse work now? That woman, Abigail, she wasn't wearing a red cloak yet somehow he still wanted to devour her. Right then he would have loved to know what she looked like, was she as delicious looking as she smelled? God what was the warlock doing?

He sighed deeply "I could just be going outright mad, at this point it is a HUGE possibility. I haven't been up a woman's skirt in days…" Hey, he might be a wolf and cursed but he was still a man. He had needs. Getting women to warm his bed helped him forget how frigid his life was. Speaking of frigid this snow mount was getting far too cold. Perhaps it was time to pick back up his addiction and pretend like he wasn't a scumbag for the evening.

He made it into town without much of a problem, the water women may specialize in healing but they were very…."comfortable" with their bodies, and with hot springs being their main source of income well, let's just say it wouldn't be hard to find a quick woman. Still, perhaps he was in the mood for something a little deeper… _**NO! Bad! Bad Leikos, last girl you got close to got her throat torn out! Bad!**_

It was then a particularly beautiful woman bumped his arm in passing. Not hard of course, it had been an accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" her voice was like rich silk, normally that would drive him wild, but somehow it didn't seem to do it for him like it usually did.

"No harm no foul." he gave a quick smile as he waved off the blond woman's apology. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood for a blond. Maybe he was feeling more, _**Brunette.**_

He felt his blood grow warm at the thought and he absentmindedly licked his lips.

"Oh my~ Someone's hungry~" the blond's voice snapped him from his daydream. "Perhaps I have just the meal you're looking for~" She cooed, stepping closer. She was lifting up her sizeable breasts that he couldn't believe he was just now noticing. Ok, maybe he WAS in the mood for blond.

"Perhaps you might my lady~" her gave the woman a sly smirk as he offered her arm. "Going my way my dear?" his voice became low and husky making the blond giggle.

"Why yes~ I think I am." she took his arm, hugging it tightly to her breasts making him growl in delight. _**Score.**_

Back at the huge cabin the girls called home Abigail sat with a sigh on the pillows in from of the fire. She twirled the heart charm around in her fingers a few times before sighing. She let the pendent drop back onto her chest before sighing once more and slumping into the pillows.

"Sound's like someone is love sick" came Anabeth's deep smooth voice. "What's wrong sister?" she asked as she came to sit beside the brunette, her dark skin and deep red hair only looking more beautiful by the light of the fire. Abby smiled and shook her head.

"How can I be lovesick over a man I've barely spoken to? Really I only just know his name." she protested shyly. Anabeth smiled warmly with a knowing look in her eye.

"You always were one to fall fast, you hardly ever get to go into town so I think ANY male attention makes you swoon."

"Ouch!" Abby sat up as the redhead laughed "Ouch I am offended. I am offended by that remark you hear?" she laughed in return.

"Yes yes, poor Abby so huffy." the read head teased making the brunette giggle some more.

"All joking aside, I am going into town, Mother says if you wear your enchanted cloak you can come with me?" this made Abby sit up and one could almost see her non existent tail wagging.

"Really? Really really?" She hopped over onto her sister like an excited pup who was going for a walk.

"Yes yes!" Ana laughed at her sister's antics "But you must wear your cloak, the glamour spell keeps people from seeing your face, you look just like your mother, the warlock would find you out for sure!" Ana worked as a guard in town and was the one besides Mirra who brought news back to the family, because of this Ana was a very protective person. She tended to be the most protective of Abby since beside Abby's strong magic with animals and herbalism, Abby was a very small and fragile woman. Put bluntly she bruised easily and had a low pain tolerance. The whole family tended to baby her which she of course hated. Despite her weak body Abby was very feisty and stubborn, always wanting to go off on her own adventures in the woods and exploring close to town. It got her into trouble VERY often.

"I'm so excited! Are we gonna go visit the hot springs like you promised?!" once again seeing her sister's non existent tail wagging Ana laughed and nodded.

"As promised I'm taking you, but you can't wander off and you have to stay close! Don't take off your coak until we have our private bath and no leaving without it. Clear?"

"Clear clear let's go!" Abby was already halfway out the door when her sister caught her by the collar and pulled her back.

"What did you forget?" Abby looked confused then gasped to go get her cloak.

"You're hopeless little one…"

Leikos sighed deeply as the woman on top of him tried to rub her body against his sensually. He held her to him, his body so willing, but his heart wasn't in it. Nor is mind. He kept spacing out, thinking of the woman he almost met. Abigail.

"What's wrong baby?" The Blond, Mirra as he'd come to find out her name was, broke him from his thoughts.

"Forgive me my dear but I don't think I can give you what you want this evening." He finally admitted, throwing in the proverbial towel. The curse was ruining his mood, he couldn't even enjoy the beauty of this woman dammit.

"Bad break up?" she inquired curiously.

"Excuse me?" he looked up at her and she gave him a knowing look.

"You look like a man whose love sick. Did you just break up with your lover or something?" she tilted her head at him. The question surprised him.

"Do I look lovesick?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh honey I saw it a mile away, you're face says it all." she nodded as she got off him. "You can't get her out of your mind can you? Being in love with someone can make it a little hard to sleep with another woman. Or at least I hope it would." she winked at him and he chuckled before sighing.

"Lovesick huh…?"

"There. Right there, that face, that is the face of someone who is lovesick." Mirra nodded confidently. Leikos just started blankly at her for a moment as she got dressed. Could he be lovesick over a woman whose face he'd never even seen….? He contemplated the thought as she left the room.

"My advice? Go talk to her, I'm sure with a look like that there is something between you two that's worth mending." with that she left the room. Leaving Leikos sitting half naked on the end of the bed still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Abby and Ana arrived at the baths later that night with drinks and food.

"Hi Mirra!" Abby greeted her blond sister happily.

"Abigail Rose, who let you out of the house?"

"Mother said it was ok jerk!" Abby huffed, her cheeks turning pink "I'm not a kid anymore I can leave the house…"

Ana sighed and waved making Mirra sigh in relief.

"So Ana is with you, good." this made Abby turn a deeper shade of red. "I don't need to be looked after!" She huffed, pushing past her sister and stomping off down the hall of the inn.

"A-"

"Let her go." Ana stopped her sister "We...do baby her a lot, she's an adult now we shouldn't treat her like this. Give her some time. As long as she's in the inn and wearing her cloak she's fine."

"Oh you mean the cloak you're holding?" Mirra pointed to Abby's discarded cloak on Ana's arm.

"Shit."

"Shit!"

They took off to go find their sister.

Abby was fuming, walking down the hall with her cheeks red and her eyes on the verge of tears. They didn't need to treat her like that! She's wasn't a baby anymore! She fumed inwardly, not looking where she was going before bumping into someone. Being the smaller of the two bodies she quickly fell back on her butt.

"Ow ow, sorry!" She apologized, her face now red from embarrassment rather than anger.

"...Abigail?" came a familiar male voice.

Abby looked up to see a familiar face. The man from that night! She threw her hand over the pendent, blushing shyly.

"L...Leikos?"

God's her voice was so cute! Like song birds! He had to cover his mouth as he flushed pink at how cute she was. Short chestnut hair, tied back giving her an elegant look that made it so you could see her entire face. Her cheeks were red, she was blushing! If he wasn't in the mood before, he DEFINITELY was now.

Oh shit right manners! Charm! Turn everything on, maybe I can save this night!

His inner demon's were going nuts, the curse was kicking in hard. He wanted to eat her right up.

"The lovely maiden, and I thought I'd never see you again~" he offered his hand to help her up, giving her a gentle smolder with his eyes. Abby blushed more deeply, even her shoulders were pink now. She took his hand shyly and he helped her up. A bit too helpfully, he pulled her up quickly so he could cause their bodies to collide into each other.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you again. I've not been able to stop thinking of you…" he slowly trailed his palm down her cheek to her jaw. She shivered, letting out a small gasp that made him fall deeper into madness.

"Leikos I…" her body felt heavy, his eyes seemed to cast a spell on her, she couldn't move away from him.

"Come with me, Little Abby~" that word, little, it jarred her from the haze and she gasped, getting off him.

"Oh...Oh Leikos I….I mean….we've only just met we shouldn't-" she protested looking heavily flustered.

"The moment I saw you I knew I needed you" he let his voice drop to a more gentle tone as he tried to calm her down. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Abigail." the way he said her name sent shivers up her spine making her feel weak.

"There is no woman I want more than you…" that was probably the most honest statement he'd ever say whether he realized it or not. Seeing her seem to calm down he gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled her face to look at his.

"I need you Abigail." he said again through half lidded eyes. His face was inches from hers, if that. Her lips parted to speak but he didn't giver her the chance before he took them with his own. She gripped his sleeve as he kissed her, gently at first before it became...hungry. The kiss became heated, like he was hungry, starving even. She couldn't pull away as he trapped her between him and the wall. She grabbed at his back finding fistfulls of his jacket as he continued to deepen the kiss until neither of them could breathe. They both gasped as the kiss broke, panting for air.

"Leikos...w-we have to stop." She protested as he lifted her up.

"I can't stop. I won't stop." he growled against her neck. "I have never needed something like I have needed you. I NEED you to me mine." He held her tightly to his body with one hand while he fiddled with the doorknob with the other. When he finally got it open he pushed her in before closing and locking the door behind him.

Abby looked up at him fearfully.

"L-leikos…?" She shook as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the bed.

"Leikos stop!" She backed away as far as she could onto the bed as he nearly tore off his clothing.

"I told you I can't stop!" he growled "I can't stand the thought of not having you as my own a second longer!" He tossed his pants aside, looking at her with the eyes of a beast making her shiver with fear.

He put his knee up on the bed slowly before crawling over her like a predator about to take its prey.

"I need to be MINE Abigail." he said again as he dove into her neck, kissing and biting despite her cries of protest.

"Please Leikos I can't!" she cursed her small size, she wasn't physically strong enough to fight him off her.

"Please don't DON'T STOP I'M SCARED!" she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

All of a sudden Leikos felt like something hit his head like a brick to his skull. He yelped and doubled over in pain. He gripped the sheets and buried his face her the crook of her neck desperately as the pain throbbed in his brain.

"L-Leikos…" Abby's voice in his ear made him blink. Suddenly the pain was gone, as quickly as it had come. He lifted himself off the small woman and looked down at her fearful face in horror. He jumped off her in a panic hitting the wall with a BANG!

"Oh...oh my god….did I….did I…?" He looked like he was going to be sick, please god tell me I didn't hurt her. He mind was in a panic.

Abby blinked and sat up. Did he….does he not realize what he was about to do…?

"Leikos….do….Did you not...I mean…." she couldn't let herself be fooled, he HAD just tried to rape her. But….But he seemed so kind before…

"I...I didn't….I didn't mean to do that I…..I'm so….sorry…" he was so horrified with what he thought he'd done that he shifted into his wolf form right there and jumped, right out the window. Breaking the glass and disappearing out into the darkness of the woods.

(I did give a warning about NSFW rape, I decided in the end I didn't have the heart to make him go through with it. This will be the last attempt or otherwise in the story so don't worry. I mean there might be a guy dumb enough to try and Hurt Abby in from of Leikos later or in a side story but it won't ever get this far again. Unless she's willing. Next time there's fluff or smut It will be MUCH more consensual. Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!

And as always this was inspired by DanyDarkly's video "Wolf Song" Leikos is technically her OC so I like to credit her at the end of each chapter. Plus it's one more excuse to tag her and show you the video that so inspired me. See you guys next time!)


	4. Chapter 3

Abby stared at the window after Leikos, still stunned and frightened by what had just happened. Had he meant that? Had he really not meant to hurt her? A little voice in her head was saying yes but and even bigger one nagged that she should go find her sisters. They were probably worried about her…

The moment she thought that she could hear her sisters voices outside the door, she got up slowly to go open in but hesitated.

"Mother is going to kill us, how could she be so irresponsible!" Mirra fumed "She's so fragile who knows what could happen to her!" her heart was in the right place but her words made Abby feel frustrated. She wasn't a baby anymore, she could handle herself… Like you handled yourself with Leikos? The nagging voice reminded her, hurting her pride. She almost opened the door until she heard something that cut her deeply.

"Mirra, I know Abby is small and weak, she just needs more training. Right now she might be fragile… But she'll get there." Anabeth had no idea how badly her words hurt her sister. Small and weak? Fragile? Is this how they saw her?

"If she doesn't shape up she really will be the weakest link-"

"Don't you dare call her that-"

Abby had heard enough. Weakest link? How could they! How could they say that! She grabbed Leikos' discarded Jacket and threw it over her shoulders as she followed Leikos' example and left out the window, vanishing in his footsteps into the darkness of the night.

Abigail stumbled through the winter forest alone, her feet froze to the bone. She'd been so upset she'd run blindly out into the forest, now she was lost. This scenario was very familiar to her as she used to run away on her own all the time as a kid. Back before they babied her so much. Before the incident.

She'd almost forgotten about that. One evening she'd gone off on her own adventure, like she always did. Being a Witch of earth meant nature naturally looked out for her, she could talk to the trees and beasts of the wild. Not all creatures that live in the wild are beasts though, and she learned that the hard way….

A flashback to years long passed, back when Abigail was newly 13 and still free to roam the forests alone. Spring had not yet sprung, there was still snow on the ground and the evening could still chill you to the bone. Abby was off on another of her adventures, exploring the forest just before super, thinking nothing could hurt her because she was of the earth. Never could she have imagined the kind of hunter who stalked her. Eyes as red as blood and hair as black as death with skin as white as the winter snow.

"Hello little one." came a low voice from behind her. Abby whipped around to see a man smiling down at her. "What are you doing out in the forest alone?" He stepped toward her casually, still giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm...Heading home!" she states trying to get around the man but he side steps her, blocking her path.

"Oh?" he stepped again grabbing her wrist. "I don't think you'll make it home tonight little one." his eyes start to glow making her freeze in place.

"Don't fret small one it won't hurt, I'll make you into a real woman~" his voice became low and husky as he dove down to bite into her neck, causing her to scream and black out.

The memory made her shiver and shake her head to try and forget the memory. The wind started to blow more harshly making poor Abby stumble and lose her footing. She yelped as she rolled down the snowy hill to the frozen creek below.

"Ah…. Dammit…" she hissed. Her arm stung and she realized she'd cut it open, her warm blood lightly staining the snow beneath her. She was checking her arm over before looking around for any sort of herb still alive in this cold. Suddenly she felt a different sort of shiver go down her spine. Her instincts were kicking in, there was danger near by. She held herself and looked around fearfully, she knew this feeling. Every since that day she always knew when he was looking for her to get another bite.

"Well, well, well, I KNOW that smell...It's been a long time little one, after that first bite you left a hunger in me a LUST even." his voice alone made her blood run cold. His presence made her feel sick as he swiped the wrist of the arm that was bleeding and brought it to his lips.

"Mmmmm~ I've missed this smell~" he cooed as he kissed her cut. She tried to take her hand back but she was frozen. He looked up at her with his glowing red eyes, a wicked smirk gracing his lips.

"I'm going to make good on my promise little one…" his voice became husky with the need he was feeling for his prey. "I'm going to make you into a woman, MY woman to be exact." he licked her wound making her shiver. He continued to lick up her arm until he got to her neck, the same side Leikos had been on an hour before. The vampire scrunched up his nose and growled on her neck making her feel weak.

"You smell like a DOG." he hissed "Someone else tried to take whats mine…" he dove in without hesitation, biting down on her neck and drawing her sweet sensual blood from her veins.

He groaned in ecstasy from a mix of her blood and her screaming. Her body went limp in his grip and he took this chance to hook his free arm around her waist and pull her in, pressing her to his need so he could grind himself shamelessly against her. Meanwhile Abby's body reacted without her wanting it to, she shivered and whimpered at his hard shaft against her even through her skirt.

"Just relax pet, and I'll be gentle, if you struggle I'll make it hurt worse then you can imagine. But let's be honest darling, by the end of this you'll be begging me to take you as hard as I can~" he licked her neck where he'd bit her. Abby felt ashamed of herself as her body melted in his grip. Dammit, this had to be hid venom, it was making her numb! She felt his hand release her wrist and move down her body, groping all of her curves before he viciously tore her skirt wide open. She screamed again but it was drowned out by a hand on her throat, cutting off her breathing.

"Shhhhhhhhhh~" he used his legs to forcefully spread hers before gripping her hip so he could roughly ground their pelvis' together. He groaned deeply, letting her throat go to grab the other side of her hips.

"No…." she whimpered pushing against him feebly as he reached down to rip her underwear off her body. He let her go to undo his own pants and pull his fully erect member out to place it against her lower lips.

"Are you ready to become my woman little one?" he teased as he rubbed his member up and down her lips making her quiver. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like rain, she felt herself wishing her sisters were here, or Leikos.

"Please help...Please help me!" she screamed out as he plunged his member deep inside her womanhood.

Leikos had be wallowing in the idea that he might have raped that poor girl. Of course there was the possibility he'd snapped out of it before hand, she'd still had her clothes on so.. So maybe? Suddenly his entire body was alert, he jerked his head up and listened intently. Something wasn't right, he wasn't sure why or how but he needed to go check on Abby. Now, right now!

He jumped up and took off in a dead sprint, his fur was standing on end and his whole body was on the offense. What the hell was wrong with him? She was fine he was….was he sure? That's when he heard it, screaming. Abby was crying for help! He was up that hill like hell was at his back, little did he realize the kind of hell he'd see once he got to the top…

He watch the black haired leech as he thrusted forcefully into the bleeding woman under him, there was a bit in her neck which meant she was numb from the insect's venom. Every thrust into Abigail's limp body made Leikos' rage go up until it exploded into a bloodthirsty howl that made even the cold blooded vampire jump in fear.

"Get off of her you scum!" Leikos lunged from his perch going for the blood suckers head. The vampire jumped back fearfully and up again into a high tree.

"You….So you're the mut trying to weasel onto my woman! Scram mongrel! She's mine!" the vampire's eyes were glowing with bloodlust and rage, baring his full set of fangs at Leikos.

"Go to hell! She doesn't belong to you!" Leikos growled back baring his own teeth in challenge.

"Abby! Abby where are you?!" Anabeth's voice came from the path. Not a moment later in the stand off did Ana and Mirra come around to see the cock fight between the two males.

"Abby!" Mirra cried out in horror at the sight of her sister.

"You!" Ana growled aiming her crossbow at the vampire who clicked his tongue. He was outnumbered, despite the need he still had for the woman it would have to wait.

"You scum, I'll be back. Balthasar! Remember my name! I'll be back to take what's mine!" he jumped backward just barely dodging Ana's arrow.

"Dammit you get back here you wretch!" Mirra and Leikos barked in unison.

"Mirra, enough, let him go you need to heal her!" Ana slid down the hill where Leikos had taken his human form to cradle Abby's body close to his.

"Pass me your cloak!" he called out and Ana tossed him the brown coat she'd been carrying.

The rest of the night was a blur of fear and anxiety as Abby's sisters did their best to fix her up. Leikos meanwhile watched from the corner, doing anything he was asked before he was told to sit and wait. Time seemed to slow down for him as he watched the sisters work. In that surreal moment he found himself praying to a god he wasn't even sure existed.

"O' God who art in Heaven,

Hallowed be thy name

Could you have mercy upon my soul

And listen to an old wolf's prayer?

I beg thee let me have this woman,

Let her not feel the depths of my sin,

May she never know how far I've fallen,

Let me keep her near,

I swear I'll never terry,

I'll never falter from her side,

Just keep her safe and leave her be,

But most of all please protect her,

Protect her from the likes of me.

Amen"

After hours and hours of waiting past sunrise and sunset the next day the sisters finally came to sit with him and try and wait for their sister to wake up. Leikos hadn't slept since they got back, and the skin under his eyes was dark from the loss of sleep. He just stared forward at Abby's sleeping form. At least she looked peaceful now. Suddenly he felt weight on either side of him and he realized he was a pillow for the two women. He sighed and just smiled knowingly. It was gonna be a long night again but he didn't care. The next chance he got he was gonna hunt down that scumbag and rip his throat out and make him regret ever laying his hands on his woman.

...Wait What?


	5. Chapter 4

The words had hit him before he'd had time to really process them. HIS woman. Leikos looked at the brunette laying on the bed. It felt so right, at the same time the feeling confused him. He'd only just met her yet the feeling to protect her was strong, possessive almost yet not. He looked at his feet for a long while, trying to mull over the thoughts going through his head.

What am I getting myself into? He thought, She's a witch right? Yeah a Witch of Earth, this meant she had an affinity for beasts, which he definitely was. Yes that was it, it must be because she's a brunette and he, despite this human form, was still a beast at heart. He sighed with a small smile and nodded at his accepted conclusion.

Dawn turned into morning which turned to later afternoon, Leikos had let the girls sleep while he kept watch by the window. His eyes never left the forest, whose shadows hid dark secrets and seemed to taunt him. If that leech took one step out of those woods... Leikos let out a low growl and his tail flicked irritably, if that blood sucking monster even dared get too close again he'd be dead before he could even blink.

Meanwhile Leikos' growl had unintentionally caused Abby to stir from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly before rubbing her face some.

"Where am I…?" she asked still half asleep.

"Back in the hotel room, how are you feeling?" Leikos watched her from the window, hesitant to leave his post despite the fact the sun was still up. Abby blinked a few more times before yawning deeply.

"Wha...what happened…?" she sat up slowly and looked at her sisters who were still passed out on either side of her.

"You don't remember?" he looked at her fully now, his face dawning a look of surprise.

"Not….really…?" it sounded like a question. She yawned again and tried to think. Last night's events were horribly blurred and vague, she couldn't really remember anything. Then she noticed some dried blood on her arm leading up to her shoulder. She touched her neck making the wolf beyond anxious.

The night's events finally started to clear in her mind. Leikos fleeing, she'd chased after him and gotten lost and then. She tensed and visibly shook.

"I-" she gasped and covered her mouth. "Was I…?" she didn't dare finish, and Leikos didn't know how to answer.

"I….came late…" he looked away ashamed of himself "I couldn't stop….I….He…." he couldn't finish. How, how was he supposed to tell her the damn monster made off with her precious innocence? His heart cracked just thinking about it.

Abby felt her blood run cold. She'd been bitten, bitten and… she didn't think the word yet it hung between them like poison in the air. Her warm tears started falling over her cheeks as it made its way to drop onto her hands. She covered her face and started sobbing. Leikos jerked up and went to try and console her but hesitated, would she want to be held right now? Maybe he should wake her sisters? Thankfully Ana woke up hearing her sisters sobbing.

"Abby..?" the dark skinned red head sat up to embrace her sister dearly.

"Oh Ana, I-"

"Shhhhh, its ok-"

"It's not ok!" she jerked out of her sister's grasp, knocking Mirra over.

"I...I…." she took a breath, her tears blinding her "I was raped, my innocence is gone, I...I.."

She covered her face and cried, horrible heartbroken sobbing coming from her defeated form.

Leikos sat on the bed, moving to place his hand on her back.

"It's my fault...I heard your cries...I wasn't….I wasn't fast enough" he wasn't sure what he was saying but he needed to say something! She moved to cry on his chest, surprising everyone except Mirra. Leikos looked at Ana and Mirra for help but Mirra only motioned for him to hug her and go with the flow.

He blushed deeply and wrapped his arms around her gently, letting her cry. He pet her head in hopes of comforting her. He felt beyond useless right now.

"For now there is nothing we can do besides let you heal, we can't head home tonight it will be dark soon, I'll go pay for the room for another night and get us some food. After that Ana, I need to to contact Mom and Lily." Ana nodded solemnly.

"Leikos, I want you to stay here and guard her while we go handle our business before the sun sets. Once it does we are gonna barricade ourselves in this room until morning then all of us, you included are going to our home in the deeper forest, the cottage there is more like a mansion, it's big enough for all of us with more than enough magical protection from that thing." she spat.

"Are you sure about me coming with you?" he raised a brow before feeling Abby cling to him fearfully.

"Does that answer your question? You may think you fucked up, but she feels safe with you, and after what just happened let's let her have that yeah?" Leikos nodded at her words and held on to Abby just a bit tighter.

"I'll keep her safe till you return." he promises. The sisters nod to him and dawn their cloaks.

"We will be back before sundown, if he aren't don't you dare leave this room, understand?" Ana waved as they closed the door.

Now they were alone, though she made no moves to leave his embrace. He sighed inwardly and placed his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, one hand over her head the other around her back.

"It...wasn't your fault…" she finally replied, sniffling. "You came." she looked up at him.

"You came." she said again. His eyes widened, her words warmed his entire being. Still he couldn't help but hate himself just a little. Someone this warm, and this beautiful, being subjected to the kind of pain she went through last night. It drove him mad.

"It won't happen again." he said his voice deep with determination. "Next time we see him, I'll rip his head off." he looks her right in the eye, his own slit with the passion he felt. The anger welling up inside him until…

A tender, soft touch of her lips against his, made the entire world melt into nothing. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Except them, in this moment. He embraced her fully, with one hand just behind her head as his kissed her back. That feeling again burned in his chest and exploded into some emotion he couldn't place. It didn't matter though, right then all he needed to know was this was real, this was happening and the most precious part of his life was now this brown haired girl who seems to have stolen the one thing he thought was lost.

His Heart.


	6. Update!

Welp, I may soon be returning to this story in order to finish it! Put your paws up if you're still around to read the ending!


End file.
